This work is focussed on the synthesis of vinblastine type alkaloids for anti-cancer testing, and 18-methoxycoronaridine and congeners for anti-addictive and for HIV-Lychmania inhibition. Syntheses are typically 12 to 25 steps land and require MS characterization of intermediates and products.